Love for Three
by japjapcat
Summary: A polyamorous relationship between Remy LeBeau and two original characters. Story involves a lot of smut. Will include some other X-Men/Marvel characters over time. This is being written by both me and my fiance.


**Authors Note: Cyril and Felicia belong to me and my significant other respectively. Remy LeBeau does not. **

**Background info: Remy is in an open relationship with Felicia, who is in a relationship with Cyril. Both men have a mutual respect for each other, treat each other as brothers and have been through a lot in the past(Will write more of that soon!) They both love Felicia and Felicia loves the both of them.**

**Felicia is a redhead, red-eyed beauty with a slender body, bigger than average breasts and a tight ass at 17 Years Old. Cyril is a lean tall black haired, jet black-eyed 17 year old. He styles his hair a bit wild. Remy LeBeau is Remy LeBeau from the X-Men. **

Remy LeBeau landed right on the rooftop of the Museum of Natural History. He had asked for a lift from Fence and the cybernetically enhanced fence hooked Remy up with a chopper towards the museum and dropped him off over it. Remy quickly bound across the rooftop towards one of the glass roofs that a lot of museums had. Fence also lent Remy a tech-scanner, and it showed him that the whole glass roof was secured with Stark Tech that would set off an alarm if it was cut more than 5 inches long. **_So much for dat idea_** he thought to himself as Remy then bound for one of the fire exits that lead to the roof. Upon immediate scan, the door wasn't rigged with anything, but the entrance was monitored with a security camera. Remy took hold of one of his cards in his jacket pocket and overloaded it with energy that it shone brightly, then he slipped it under the gap on the floor which would burn out the sensor for the security camera. Remy quickly slipped in and grabbed the almost exploding card and threw it out into the air. The explosion was bright but not loud, and Remy quickly slipped inside the fire escape stairwell.

Exiting at the first door, Remy found himself in the Osborn Library. He ducked to the corner entrance of the library and did a quick scan outside of the room. There were four cameras and he could see that there was a very tight blind spot window as the cameras swing around. Remy began counting in his mind, and after a few seconds he found the blind spot. It would take a great deal of effort for him to cross the hall. As if by luck, the commotion he caused with the security cameras in the fire escape stairwell had spooked the guards enough that they left their positions thinking that some thief was in the building. Remy timed his jump speeding across the dino-hall towards the Wallace Wing. Once there, the abundance of full sized exhibits made his pass easy enough. He reached the stairs on the north west side of the museum and he headed down. Remy could already hear the radio chatter that the guards had, there was something that flashed at the exit stairwell security camera and they were going to do a quick sweep of the museum.

Remy quickly made his way through the stairs and arrived at the Minerals Exhibit, where the item that he was going to steal was located. It was right smack dab in the center protected by a glass case around it. It was the worlds largest cut gem, the Brazilian Princess Topaz. It was a 21,000 carat jewel that was the hefty target of Hammerhead, for which he was paying a half a million dollars for the half part of it, while Remy would be able to take the other half as a manner of good faith between thieves. Remy was now looking at the once biggest cut gemstone, but he knew that he still had to get through whatever defenses was put on it. There was a simple line running around it, like all museums do, so Remy had gone and went to get a scan. The whole thing was locked down like a pirate treasure chest. Remy however had gone through pirate treasure chests before as he overloaded the line running the pressure plate that was holding the topaz.

The alarm didn't trigger and Remy checked the glass, it was still pressurized like the one from the roof windows. Remy was already going to break through the glass, but the sounds of footsteps were coming from behind him through the entrance. Quickly, Remy ducked behind the curtains in the exhibit, the shadows hopefully covering him enough as he lay still. The guards inspected everywhere, and to Remy's surprise they suddenly rushed away, the radios calling out a thief spotted in the upper floors and they needed back up. _**My lucky day.**_ Remy headed back towards the topaz and lifted the glass case quickly, swiping the topaz and he bound for the exit. He turned left at the next exhibit which brought him to the lobby of the museum, where there were four guards scrambling around fighting this black leather clad white haired. _**A woman out for my heart?**_ watch the scene as the guards all fall unconscious one by one until the only one left standing was Black Cat.

"My my my, would you look at that." She said as she turned around and looked at Remy. "Shiny." She winked as she walked towards Remy who was now grinning. "What be dis shiny you speak of?" Remy saying as he held up his hands, showing them empty. "Now if you'll pardon my exit, I've got a thief to catch." Remy said as he turned to the exit, only to be yanked back and pressed between one of the massive columns of the lobby and Black Cat. "Oh I think not, you silver tongued Cajun." She pressed a sharp claw nail against Remy's cheek, catching his attention. "Now that I've caught your attention, hand over the topaz, and I may just kiss you." Remy grinned and leaned in to kiss the Cat but as their lips were about to touch, he spun around slipping between her and twisting her arms behind her and then grabbing the cuffs that was on the guard he cuffed her down. "I'm sorry to be leaving just when we've got the foreplay over but I have half a million to cash in. Now be a good little kitty and don't follow me." Remy said as he exited through the main doors of the museum.

Remy ran south down towards the busy street of Central Park West. As he reached the end of the museum premises however, he was greeted by the sight of the thief that he had handcuffed in the museum lobby. "You'll have to do better than that to get me going lover boy." Black Cat had said as she leapt at Remy her claws tearing through the sleeves of his coat as he side stepped and raised his arm to catch her leg. "Come on petit chaton, I don' wanna be da cause of hurtin dat pretty face." Remy said as he tried to flip her out of balance only to watch as she flipped almost effortlessly in the time it took her to land on her hands and feet. "Didn't anyone ever tell you cats always land on their paws." The leather clad woman launched herself at Remy again, her attacks growing more fierce as she adjusted her fighting style to Remy's movements. "You're good on your feet Cajun, and pretty to look at too I give you that. You can French all you want, but that isn't gonna stop me" She claimed as she slashed at Remy's face, who narrowly dodged having his nose torn off and backing up with a scratch on his cheek. "But I need that topaz!" She was more ferocious now, her attacks becoming more precise as she was starting to figure out how Remy fought. iTsk, time to up the ante./i He said as he stopped dodging and started going on the offensive, the swiveled as she slashed at him horizontally, crashing into her hard as he pushed his shoulder against her sternum as he tried to knock the wind out of her.

"Sorry chaton, but I have ta go!" Remy declared as he grabbed onto one of her dangling earnings and charged it up with his kinetic energy. Remy immediately bound for a motorcycle that was waiting for him, Remy saw as the explosion chucked our a good bit of the pavement with Black Cat no where in sight. The motorcycle roared to life and he sped it through the streets heading towards the club with no name. Remy stopped at the alley before the club and parked the motorcycle in the shadow of the club. Remy walked towards the club, passing the line and slipping through the bouncers who grinned at him as he passed. The club was sprawling with villains and crooks of all sorts like it always had, but Remy immediately headed to the back where Hammerhead was. As Remy passed through the safe doors, he was greeted by Hammerhead. "Well Mr. LeBeau, what a pleasant surprise. Here I thought you had gone out on our deal and took the gem for yourself. How hand it over." The thick headed man had said, the guards behind him removing the safety from their guns as Remy fished out the Topaz from his pocket. "Show me de money first, mon ami." One of the guards placed a briefcase and opened the suitcase, filled with stacks of hundred dollar bills. "Now for the topaz." Hammerhead said, with his hand outstretched and waiting. Remy placed the topaz in the mobster's hand and took the case. Hammerhead held the topaz up and inspected it before looking towards Remy. " thank you for your services Gambit, you can go." Remy looked at the boss, grinning at him. "We had a deal Hammerhead, half of the Topaz goes wid me."

"You think you call the shots punk? You're nothing but a thief. Deals over, walk away now before I have you shot dead." Remy grinned even more, fishing out his cards from his coat pocket, the guards aiming at him with their pistols. "Relax boys, I just want ta leave Mr Hammerhead here my card, if he ever needs my services again." Remy had placed the card right on the table next to the trio of mobsters, then Remy grinned as he overloaded not just the card but the table with energy as he swiped the topaz from his grubby fingers and ducked back the exit. The explosion was large enough that when the smoke cleared the two guards were badly wounded and Hammerhead unconscious. "Dat be for double crossin me." Remy had said as he left through the gaping hole the explosion made. He could hear the rush of henchmen and angry shouts as Remy switched the bike to life and sped back towards the penthouse they were living in. And as if on cue, his phone rang, which he picked up and held against his ear.

"Mon Frere, how is da date going?" Remy had said, wondering why Cyril had called, only to find out that the time on his phone said that it was already 1 am. "We're home and we were- " There was a rustling and suddenly it was Felicia on the phone. "Where are you Remy? We've been home for an hour and a half and... well you weren't home even after that and I was worrying. I couldn't feel you around the area." Remy smiled at her concern, despite having been in a relationship with Felicia for a while, it always surprised him of how much she did care for him. "Don worry ma cherie, I'm coming home now. I have a surprise for ya an` Cyril." Remy said to her, then he ended the call. He blazed through the almost quiet streets of Manhattan, and a few minutes after he hung up the phone he pulled up right at the condo. Remy switched off the engine of the bike then tossed the keys towards the bell boy who acted as a valley for the tenants. He told the bellboy to have it stowed away as he tipped him with a hundred bill from his pocket. Once he was a the penthouse floor, Remy pushed the door open and he was greeted with the sounds of love making. Later that night after hearing the two finishing together for the second time, Remy joined them.


End file.
